When Will We Get Back?
by phintasticferbulous4
Summary: It's the last day of summer and Phineas, Ferb, and the gang try to make it the best! But when they're shot by one of Doofenshmirtz's inator things take a turn. Now they must try to get back home but it won't be easy. They will face challenges, and secrets will be revealed. They will also make new friends that will love to help them get back home. Rated K plus for mild language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Fanfiction! I deleted the original story because I did not like it, so I'm going to edit it and hopefully it will be better. I am not the best writer on earth but I also like to think that I'm not the worst. **

**So I'll start this story now. **

**Just a few things: the gang is 14, Baljeet and Ginger are dating, and Phineas is still oblivious. **

**Now enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb they belong to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. However I do own three people that you will meet soon ;)**

* * *

"Whatcha doin'?"

Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher were currently sitting under the tree in their backyard looking at blueprints.

Phineas looked up to answer his friend "Hey Isabella. We actually don't know what we're going to do today yet."

"Well what did you have in mind?" Isabella went to sit beside Phineas.

"All this!" he exclaimed, gesturing to all the blueprints around him.

Isabella giggled "Yeah that's a lot of things to choose from." Ferb nodded his head agreeing with her. "But why do you seem so stressed out?"

Phineas stood up "Isabella do you know what today is?" he said looking down at her.

Isabella put her hand on her chin, of course she knew what today was but she decided to play games with Phineas, so she pretended to think "Tuesday?"

Phineas gave her a dull look "No." he said flatly.

"Really?" Isabella pretended to be shocked "I could've sworn it was Tuesday today!"

Phineas rolled his eyes "It is Tuesday!" Isabella opened her mouth to say something but Phineas started speaking again before she could get a sound out "But it's also the last day of summer!"

Isabella stood up and walked over to Phineas "Oh that's right! I must have forgotten that." she giggled "So are you planning on making it the best day ever?"

"Yes!" Phineas replied "But we don't know what to build!" anyone could see that the fourteen year old was panicking. He really did want to make today the best day ever. Like he did every year.

"Well I think I might have an idea." Isabella walked over to the blueprints and picked two up.

Phineas got a bit excited "You do?" Ferb got up and stood beside Phineas.

Isabella nodded "You have built rides before right?" the inventors nodded "And it looks like most of these blueprints are for rides." Phineas and Ferb were getting more and more excited as she continued to talk. "So instead of building just one of these, you can build multiple!"

The boys looked at each other confused by Isabella's plan. Then they brought their attention back to her. "How exactly do we do that, and still just have one main idea?" Phineas asked, with an emphasis on 'one'.

"You can make an amusement park! You've never done that!"

"Well we made Cheesetopia. But I guess that's different…" Phineas thought about this for a moment "Okay! Ferb I know what we're gonna do today!"

Ferb gave him a thumbs up before saying "Hey where's Perry?"

* * *

Perry or Agent P had already made his way down to his lair. He sat on his red chair ready to receive his mission. In just a few seconds Major Monogram's face was on the screen "Good morning Agent P" he greeted "Dr. Doofenshmirtz has been doing some research on time traveling. He's been reading books about it, searching on the Internet, and taking trips to the museum to examine the time machine there. We don't know why he's doing this, but we think that it is for something evil. So get on it Agent P." Perry saluted, hopped on his hover car and made his way to his nemesis's home.

* * *

"Ok good! Yes! Perfect!" Phineas was looking around the yard at all the rides him and his friends have built so far. Suddenly the gate opened, and in came in two boys that looked identical except for their hair and of course their clothes. One of the boys had short, brown, spiky-ish hair. He was wearing blue shorts, a plain red shirt and brown sneakers. While the other had the same shade of brown hair and it was styled like Justin Beiber's old hair style. (**I couldn't think of a better way to explain it :P)** He was wearing blue jeans, a dark blue hoodie and blue sneakers. How he could stand the summer heat, nobody knew. But he never looked like he minded the heat, so no one bothered to ask.

"Hey Phineas sorry we're late. But Jason wanted to stop for a hot dog." the hoodie boy said glaring at Jason.

"James, hot dogs are delicious and it was calling me!" Jason said praising his hot dog.

James only rolled his eyes "Whatever. So what's going on here?" James said looking at the rides.

"Well we're making an amusement park! So we're building as many rides as we can. Would you guys like to help?" Phineas asked. The two boys nodded and immediately started to help, Phineas right behind them.

Meanwhile two girls at the Ferris Wheel were doing more talking then working.

"So he didn't ask you out?" a girl with a British accent asked. She had blonde wavy hair. She was wearing a blue skirt, a tucked in light blue blouse, black flats and a blue headband.

"No he didn't. I guess my goal of getting Phineas to be my boyfriend before high school is dead." Isabella answered her.

"Well don't give up yet. Summer is not over and there's a Ferris Wheel right here." She said tapping one of the Ferris Wheels' legs. "Imagine both of you riding on it, your eyes sparkling in the moon light. He notices and can't help but fall for you. You smile at him, which makes his heart skip a beat. His palms are sweaty, his super nervous. But he still tries to kiss you. When your lips finally touch you both see fireworks! And in the end you live happily ever after."

Isabella giggled at her story "Oh Elizabeth, you always know what to say to cheer someone up."

"Don't I?" the two girls giggled and decided that they should work on the ride.

So the teens were all happily working on the rides, not expecting what was going to happen to them next.

* * *

_Doofeshmirtz evil incorporated_

Perry couldn't help but roll his eyes at the familiar jingle. He landed at Doofeshmirtz's house. When he got there he knew what was coming, a trap. This time it was just a normal cage trap.

"Ah Perry the platypus! I'm glad you could make. So as you may know I've been doing some research on time traveling. I wanted to find out as much of it as I could so I could make this!" Dr. Doofeshmirtz pulled a tarp revealing a machine. "The Time-Machine Inator!" he exclaimed "You want to know why I would build this?" Perry looked at him with an expressionless face, he knew Doof would tell him anyway "Well I'll tell you. I made it so that I could fix all the mistakes I have made in the past. Like not holding on to Baloney when he floated away" Doofenshmirtz stopped for an emotional pause "and not jumping from the high diving board, and maybe I can stop my mother from making all those girl dresses." Doof trailed of remembering his past.

Perry realized Doof was in a trance, so he started trying to get out the cage. Then he saw that there was a door, it wasn't locked so he pushed it and simply walked out. When he was out he kicked the evil scientist in the face, which made him fall. "Wait how did you get out?" the doctor looked at the cage and saw the open door "I guess I should have locked it. Oh well live and learn." then he got up and went to activate his inator. But before he could aim it at himself Perry hit the self-destruct button and floated away with his parachute.

"Curse Perry the platypus!" Doofeshmirtz called out to him. But unknown to both of them the Time-Machine Inator had fired before it got destroyed. And of course it hit that one special backyard.

* * *

The rides were almost finished, so Phineas, Ferb, James, Adyson, Baljeet and Django were now working on the actual amusement park. Sings, booths all that jazz. "Hey Django, can you pass me that wrench please?" Django passed Phineas the wrench, but as soon as Phineas touched it there was a flash of light in the backyard. The wrench fell to the ground, leaving dead silence after. All the teenagers seemed to have disappeared.

* * *

**CLIF-HANGER! I'm Sorry. Now you'll have to wait till probably next week to find out what happened (but I'm pretty sure it's obvious) **

**This is probably the last time you'll see Perry in this story. I'm not good with Perry plots so I try to stay away from them. But I needed to do one for this story. **

**Now before you say anything about why the rides didn't get affected, the inator only affects humans. **

**How did you like my OCs? James and Jason are twins just in case some of you didn't get that. And Elizabeth… well there's nothing more to say about her. Just that she is from England, but that was obvious. I hope you like them. Cause they will be included in more of my stories! Yes I'm making more stories. I actually have a lot of ideas right now. So I'm excited! But I'll probably won't start a new story until this one is done. **

**So I'll tell you who was helping with the amusement park here because I don't want to be naming names in the actual story cause it gets boring, and I don't know how to fit that in. So I decided that it will be easier to just do it here. So here it goes: Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, The Fireside Girls (Gretchen, Adyson, Ginger, Katie, Milly and Holly), my OCs (James, Jason and Elizabeth), DJango and Irving. That is a lot of people… but it IS the last day of summer. So everyone would want to help.**

**So this chapter is the longest I've written. But that's because I joined chapter 1 and 2 from the original story to morph into one.**

**Review please! It makes me happy! Even if it's not a positive one I like that you took the time to give me feedback.**

**Wow this authors' note was a bit long. **

**Well until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I wanted to update sooner but my internet was not working. But now it's fixed and here's the next chapter! **

**No reviews. :( **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb they belong to Dan Povenmire & Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. However I do own James, Jason and Elizabeth.**

* * *

Perry landed safely in his backyard to find that it was human-less. He thought that maybe the boys where out buying some supplies they needed for their project. So he just walked inside to take a nap on his comfy platypus bed.

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

I looked around and saw that I was in a forest. But this wasn't a normal forest, it looked more like a strange rainforest. I did not know how I ended up here. One minute I'm in my backyard the next I'm in an abnormal rainforest.

"Where are we?" I heard. I turned around and saw all my friends there. I let out a small sigh of relief. At least I wasn't alone. But what Gretchen said brought my attention, where were we? I looked around, the place looked normal, like I've been here before. Then it hit me. I knew exactly where we were.

"Judging by my calculations we are in The Mesozoic Era." Baljeet said. Yep just as I thought.

"What?!" everyone yelled and turned to look at Ferb and me as if they were waiting for us to do something.

I giggled nervously. I had no idea what to do.

"How did this happen?" Ginger asked. Breaking the silence.

"I'm not sure… Ferb?" I looked over at Ferb, who in response shrugged.

"So what do we do now?" Isabella asked.

"Well we try to get back home!" I said like it was the easiest thing to do, which by the way it wasn't, but I needed everyone to stay calm.

"If you haven't realized pointy we're in the middle of Dinosaurland. How are we going to get supplies for a time-machine or something?" Buford stated. I hate to admit it but Buford was right, I couldn't think of any way to get out of here.

"Well…" I thought. I looked at Ferb with a hopeful look, but Ferb just shrugged again. "_Thanks for your help bro.' _I thought. "I don't know." I sighed.

"Oh no! We are stuck here forever! We are going to miss our first day of high school! WHY?" Baljeet got down on his knees yelling up at the sky.

"I think we have bigger problems to worry about right now." Gretchen was looking of into the distance with a scared look. Everyone followed her gaze to figure out what she was talking about. There, about ten meters away, was a T-Rex. Baljeet was about to scream, but Buford aggressively covered his mouth before he did.

"Just back away slowly." I whispered, everyone did what I said. It was working the dinosaur was not noticing us, until Isabella stepped on a twig and it made that twig snapping sound, she winced. We all froze. The dino stared at us for a few seconds but then he turned away and started walking the different direction. When he was a fair distance away, we all let out our breath.

"We should find a safer place. Like with herbivores and not… carnivores." James said.

Everyone agreed that that was a good idea, so we started searching for a safe spot to discuss on how we were getting out of here.

After about thirty minutes we found an area that had no sign of carnivores or omnivores, just a few herbivores.

"I think we should make a shelter. We may be here a while." I informed the group. Elizabeth looked at me with a scared expression on her face.

"A w-while?" she stuttered.

I started picking up twigs for the shelter "Relax, it's only going to be, at least, a day." I told her, hoping it will calm her down. But, unfortunately, it didn't.

"A-at least?" she stuttered again.

"Calm down, it's not that bad." Jason said.

"Well I'm sorry Jason, but the idea of being eaten by a dinosaur isn't exactly calming."

"Phineas, how are we going to build a shelter? We don't really have any… supplies." Isabella said. Finally the first question I knew how to answer.

"Well we're just going to have to build it like we did that one time at that deserted island." I told her. "So everyone spread out and collect as many leaves and branches as you can." Everyone did what I said and soon we had a lot of each. So we started building the shelter.

Then we heard something, it was a loud roar. It sounded far away. But it was bad enough to make Elizabeth faint. Luckily Jason caught her.

"What do I do now?" Jason asked.

"Put her down." James said, he must've noticed that Jason was about to drop her because he said "Gently!" right before he did. So Jason did as he was told.

"Pass me that leaf." James said. Jason passed him the leaf that was on the ground. James started fanning Elizabeth with it. Then she started to stir.

"What happened?" she said.

"You fainted over a little roar." Jason said. Which made Elizabeth glare at him.

"You ok?" James asked.

"Not really. I mean I'd rather be in Danville than here." She got up. "Come on let's finish this _shelter_."

I could tell that she was scared. But when I looked around I saw that she wasn't the only who was scared. '_I need to find a way out of here.' _I thought.

It was getting late so everyone went to bed **(A/N: yes they had beds) **however I wasn't tired so I stayed outside by the fire we made.

"Hey." Isabella said suddenly coming up behind me. I moved over so she could sit.

"So you seem calm, unlike Elizabeth." I said, with a small chuckle.

"Actually I'm terrified." She said truthfully.

I looked at her. I was not expecting that answer. "Why?" I asked.

"Well… what if we don't make it back home? And we're stuck here forever."

"We will." I said optimistically. Trying to cheer her up.

"How?" I had to think about that for a moment.

"The same way we did last time?"

Isabella looked at me. "That sounded more like a question."

I sighed. "Well to be honest, I'm really scared too."

Isabella looked at me with a shocked expression. I don't think she knew what to say because it took her a while to speak again. "I guess we just have to stay optimistic." she said unsure of herself.

"Yeah. We should go to sleep. We'll think about a plan to get out of here tomorrow." Isabella agreed with me.

She went to her room. But I stayed a few more minutes trying to think of a plan. But I could not come up with anything. I sighed and decided to go to bed. But when I got up I felt like someone was watching me. I looked around but saw no one. I stood there trying to hear something, anything. But I heard nothing. I shrugged it off and turned out the fire. I made my way to my room, and tried to sleep. But I couldn't. I don't think anyone could. I just couldn't stop thinking about how we were going to get out of here. Then I heard a roar in the distance. I needed to think of something soon, or we were all going to be a dinosaur's meal.

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

I was staring at the ceiling. I had been for what felt like forever. I just couldn't sleep. The fear that something might eat me in my sleep kept the tiredness away. So instead of doing nothing, I was thinking of a way out of here. But I could not come up with anything. I mean how could we get out of here without any tools or supplies? I hate to say it but it was kind of impossible. I sighed. '_I hope Phineas is having more luck than me.' _I thought. Then the tiredness finally took over me and I was out in seconds.

* * *

**Ok so that's the second chapter! I hope you liked it. I added a little Phinbella moment in there cause I adore them! **

**If you don't know, the shelter Phineas was talking about is in 'Swiss Family Phineas'. **

**Remember to review! **

**Until next time! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! **

**This chapter is two days late! But it's here now so YAY! **

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

(The next morning aka the first day of high school)

I opened my eyes, and looked around. I was not in my bedroom. But then I remembered that I wasn't even in Danville. I walked out of our fort-mansion and saw that everyone was outside by the fire already. Did I honestly sleep in?

"Morning Ferb, want some breakfast?" Phineas said. He walked over to me and handed me a leaf with scrambled eggs on it. I looked at it strangely.

"Are these dinosaur eggs?" I asked. Phineas nodded "No thanks." I pushed the 'plate' away.

"Suit yourself." Buford said as he walked past us and took the 'plate' from Phineas's hands. He sat down and started scarfing down the eggs.

"Ferb can I talk to you in private?" Phineas asked. I nodded. We walked into the fort.

"Ok. Do you have idea how we are going to get out of here?" he asked as soon we were alone. I looked at him, I wanted to say yes but then I would've been lying. So I just shook my head. Phineas sighed.

"Do you?" I said.

"No!" he screamed. I took a step back "I honestly don't think there is a way out of here."

"There's always a way." I said trying to keep him optimistic even though I totally agreed with him.

"Well not this time. Last time we got stuck here we were lucky enough that the fireside girls could help us. But now what?" I looked at him. He was right, now what? I kept telling myself that we were going to get out of here, but was that true? Phineas knew that I was not going to answer, he knew that I agreed with him, he also knew that everyone else was scared, so we couldn't tell them that we were stuck here forever. We_ had _to find a way out. So we simply walked out of the fort without another word.

* * *

(Perry's POV)

(In Danville)

There were grownups everywhere in the house. Worried parents and police men. It was like this since the night before, when the boys or neither of their friends came home. They had searched everywhere in the city, and they could not get a hold of any of them.

I was also worried and had been searching for them as much as I could. I mean people don't just disappear like that! I knew that they weren't in Danville, and knowing them they could be anywhere. But where? I noticed that the machines they had built, which had disappeared already, were only amusement park rides, and that couldn't send them anywhere far. So what made them disappear?

_Ring Ring_

I looked at my watch. Time for my mission. I really didn't want to go, I just wanted to find Phineas and Ferb, but I went anyway. When I reached my lair Major Monogram's face instantly popped up. He greeted me and I simply gave him a small nod, after that I did not pay attention to him. I was too focused on the crisis at hand. But all my attention was on him when he mentioned Phineas and Ferb.

"We know your boys are missing Agent P, and we know why." Monogram said. How did they know the reason? "They accidentally got hit by one of Doofenshmirtz's machines. Play it Carl." A video popped up on the screen. I was fighting with Doofenshmirtz, then I knocked down the inator (it was the Time-Machine Inator) I pressed the self-destruct button but before I did I noticed that the machine fired. The video was paused. I knew what happened, the boys must've gotten hit by the Time-Machine Inator and now they could be stuck anywhere in time! '_I have to help them!_' I thought. Without another word I hopped on my hover car and drove off.

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Inco-_

I rushed into Doofenshmirtz home, not even letting his jingle finish, and started searching for the scraps of the Time-Machine Inator. Once I found them I got trapped. _'Great' _I thought.

"Hello Perry the Platypus." Doof said coming into view. I did not have time for this at all. I squeezed out of my trap and started building a small remote with the spare parts. I was working fast, I didn't even know how I knew what I was doing, but in a few minutes I was done.

"Perry the Platypus what are you doing?" Doofenshmirtz asked. I ignored him and activated my remote. Since I was rushing I didn't put a feature that would allow me to choose what timeline I wanted to go to. So I simply pulled the lever and hoped for the best. A portal looking thing came out of it and I instantly walked in, I had no clue where I was going, all I knew is that I had to find the boys, and that I defiantly left a confused Doof behind.

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

I was in my room drawing blueprints (I always carry paper and pencil with me), I drew plenty of machines that would get us out of here, but none of them would help without any supplies. I sighed. "How are we getting out of here?" I asked to myself. I felt like that question has been asked multiple times since we got here. But it has a reason to be overused. Without any tools it was _almost _impossible to leave, almost, I wanted to say that it was totally impossible, but I also wanted to believe that there was still hope.

"Hey." James said walking into my room. I looked up from the blueprints.

"Hi." I replied.

"So what are you doing?" he asked sitting beside me on the floor.

"Making some blueprints."

He looked at them and grabbed a couple "These are all good. They would be great to get out of here." I nodded agreeing with him. "Too bad we can't build them." He sighed.

"Yeah." I sighed with him. I looked at him, he was smart, maybe he had a way of leaving this place. "Do you by any chance know how to get out of here?" I asked him voicing my thoughts.

He looked at me like I was a ghost "If you don't have an idea, then what are the chances of me having one?" he said.

"Pretty good." I answered. He always thought that he was terrible at coming up with good ideas/plans but he really wasn't.

"Yeah right. Well of course I don't have a plan." He said. I sighed for like the hundredth time today. I didn't want to say that he was my last resource but he kinda was. NowI honestly did not know what to do. "Could we not use branches and leaves to build a time machine?" he asked after a few moments of silence. I had thought of this, but there was still one issue.

"We could use them to_ make _the machine, but to actually get it to work we'll need electricity. And I don't think we will find any here." I told him. I hated telling people that things were impossible, I liked to believe that there was always a way. But the situation we were in was, kind of, impossible.

James sighed. He looked scared, that was rare, he's never scared. Nothing could scare him. But I guess thinking that you would be stuck in a place full of dinosaurs would probably scare the toughest man of earth. I knew that everyone else was scared also, just waiting for Ferb and me to tell them that we found a way out. I didn't believe that that was going to happen anytime soon.

It was getting late so James said goodnight and went to bed. I don't think that he was going to be able to sleep, like me, just like the night before. I got in my bed, and thought of a way to get out of here, the only thing that has been in my mind since yesterday, I finally accepted that there was no way out. We were stuck. But that, for some reason, was not going to stop me from trying to get back home tomorrow, or the next day, or the next next day. I would keep trying. Because I, Phineas Flynn, am not a quitter, and I never give up.

* * *

**That's the end of the 3****rd**** chapter of this story. (Stating the obvious) **

**The next one will (hopefully) be up this weekend. **

**This is not a long story, so it may feel like it's moving too fast. It will most likely only be 10 chapters long. Or shorter. I don't know. **

**Until next time!**


End file.
